Reign of Fire
by AznxAngel
Summary: This is a Lord of the Rings parody. It involves some new characters and the Gundam Wing characters too. The story is only based on the LOTR story but most events have been changed or removed. I hope you like it!
1. Reunion

Clouds gather in large grey clusters above the vast kingdom of Zerone. Farmers out in their crops began to heap what ever gatherings they could onto their wagons and head back to their homes before the rain begins to fall. Little children scurried back to their mothers clinging tightly to their aprons. A girl with deep oak colored hair and striking blue eyes ran under a tall Cedar tree seeking cover from the lightly drizzling sky. She turned her eyes to the west and saw a high hill and atop of it sat a dark stone castle. A strong gust of wind blew in from the east whipping her hair all about her small framed face. She tucked her long hair behind her ear and clung to the thin garnments of her dress. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue dress that flowed to her feet with gold trimming. It hung gracefully off of her shoulders and trailed off behind her as well. She stood shivering and looked up to the sky as it began to dampen her clothes. She breathed heavily and began to move away from the tree when she heard someone calling out her name.  
"Evelyn!" She turned around and stopped in her tracks. A smile graced her face and saw it was her brother. He sat tall and strong on the back of a white horse. He had the same eyes and with an untamable mane of hair. He circled around his sister with a questioning look on his face. "Will you not greet your brother? I have returned from my fifth battle for our kingdom and yet you stand in silence before me."  
"Oh please Heero, I love you and all but I already know you have won the title of being the general of the finest army around for kingdoms. Speaking of greetings I'm glad to have you back." As she finished her line the white horse nudged her side with his nose. She smiled and stroked the pearly white mane growing on his neck. "Nirowen, theo den nala." The horse blew heavy air from its nose and then knelt before Evelyn. Heero extended an arm to her and she took it hoisting herself on Nirowen's back. The two galloped off to the castle beating the oncoming rain.   
They soon approached the gates that surround the castle and Heero lifted his arm. The men shouted orders and soon the great iron doors opened allowing them to pass. As soon as the horse stopped moving Heero jumped off and lifted his sister off the beast's back by her waist. She softly spoke once again to the horse. "Nirowen, garo nithel tonar." The gate keeper quickly opened the door to a stable and the horse gave a final touch to her hand and turned and entered the stable and rested with the rest of the horses. Evelyn smiled and turned to her brother.  
"Come Heero, I want to hear about the adventures you've experienced this battle" she took her brother's hand leading him up a winding staircase to the main door to the great hall of the king. They passed dimly lit halls with rugs that hung from the wall showing their family colors. She entered into her room and shut the door shortly after her brother entered. Heero took a look at her room and lifted up a candle from it's hold and strode across the room to light the candles opposite of her bed.   
"For a princess you like dark places." Heero said placing the candle back.  
"I could have sworn all of those candles were lit before I left the castle. I had my maids change them too because I kept all of them on so long." Confused Evelyn began to examine her room. Heero sniffed the air and had an odd feeling.  
"What is this scent?" Evelyn sniffed lightly at the air about her and gave a confused look.  
"What smell?" Evelyn asked not understanding the situation.  
"Was there someone in here?" Evelyn shook her head. Heero scunched his brow.  
"Don't be paranoid my dear brother. By the way I hope that you have something for me! I have been waiting for a gift on your part since you were away. You missed my sixteenth birthday. Twas a sad day." Evelyn spoke placing the back of her hand on her forehead and falling backwards onto her bed. Heero pounced on her growling.  
"I have nothing for you and you will like it!" He laughed. He began to tickle her blindly. He finally stopped and sighed in contempt. "I really did get you something. I bought it from an old woman in another kingdom of Ronan. She says this charm will bring a strange new gift to the person wearing it. Happy bithday Eveyln."  
"It's beautiful!" She answered putting the necklace on. She looked at it. It was a silver necklace with a small angel like figure holding its arms out. The hands held an erie looking orb which had it's own glow.  
"I missed you and father. It was a harder battle this time."  
"Why? Were your enemies actual challenges this time?" she giggled.  
"No." He said shaking his head. Her smile disappeared as she saw the pain stricken face on her brother. "I had a dream after the first night of battle that while I was away that a strange and sinister man began to tear our kingdom to ruins. He kil..." Heero was interupted by his siters' heavy gasp. He looked at her. She held her up with both her hands and her mouth was open with her eyes closed. She tried to speak but only a moan of pain escaped her lips. Heero held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.   
"Evelyn! EVELYN! What is it? What is plaquing you?!" Heero shook her as she gave no response. Her eyes opened suddenly and she stopped her shivering.  
"I saw it."  
"Saw what Evelyn?" Heero asked in concern. "I saw our kingdom going down in flames." she stopped to put her hand over her mouth as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She blinked keeping them back and continued, "I saw father's head hanging above his own thrown and...and.." she choked. Heero's eyes grew wide.  
"Keep going Evelyn."  
"I saw you battling tens of thousands of orcs and I...and I was kneeling before him...the dark figure...I was kneeling before him." She crumppled down to burry her face in her brother's soft shirt.  
"You finished my sentence....." 


	2. The Beginning of The End

Evelyn awoke startled but only to find herself in the comfort of her brother's arms. She felt a draft and slowly slid from Heero's grasp and put a shawl over herself and lifted the lock on her door. She entered the dark hallway taking a lit candle that was set besides her on a table. She lifted the long stick and crept quietly towards the main hall of the great king. She found that the room held a strange erie air so thick it tickled the insides of her throat. Her eyes' gaze fell upon the great throne of the king. To her surprise the throne was not empty but a dark figure sat upon it, it's shadow too large to be her own father's. She squinted her eyes and took a couple of steps foward.  
  
"Father? Father is that you?" She said holding the candle out farher hoping to illuminate the mystery man's face.   
  
"Hello Princess, it's late for you to be wandering. Your dwelling belongs in the chambers of your room my lady." The figure stood showing his great broad back and keeping his back straight. His height was just about the same as her brother's. She gave him a glare promising punishment.  
  
"Show yourself before your Princess!" He stepped into the light showing his almost black hair bound by a leather strap. He wore a heavy coat made of mountain lion. She gasp at the gaping scar running along his cheek bone. "I said identify yourself!"  
  
"I am Arden the kings faithful servant and new advisor. I kneel before you in service." He said smiling sinically to her. "What may I help you with? Perhaps a midnight walk outside will please her highness?" he laughed.  
  
"You will not speak of such things!" He leaped off the steps of the throne almost landing on top of her. He breathed deeply smelling the faintest scent of wild orchids that grew on the outskirts of the farthest corners of the kingdom. He inhaled of her deeply before placing a hand on her hair feeling it between his fingers. She pushed him away raising her hand to slap him but he stopped her in mid attack.  
  
"You will remove your dirty fingers from her and take back many steps before I slit your throat open and leave you to the wolves to feast upon your decaying carcass." Evelyn spun around to see Heero standing a foot away from her with his sword unsheathed from its case. Aden let go of the princess and she ran to her brother's side.  
  
"I assure you if your king entrusts the power to govern and judge all those who are persecuted you can do the same" Aden said bowing. Heero silently took Evelyn's hand and led her back to her room.  
  
"Go to bed and sleep. I will talk to father about this new advisor in the morning."   
  
"Wait, don't leave. Tell me the story about the all powerful ring." Relena sitting up on her bed and throwing her blanket over her body. Heero sighed pulling a chair over to the edge of her bed.  
  
"Long ago men, dwarves, elves and the immortal had an alliance. Each was given a ring to keep their kingdoms with great power, but little did they know that there was one master ring. ln time they realized that they were decieved and that the master key now held the power to control over the other rings. The dark creature by the name Saurun ruled over all the kingdoms of earth for many centuries until man could not hold under their power. So they had a great war. Man against demon. A brave prince by the name Merlem had one golden opportunity to cut the finger of Saurun off and so he did. Saurun was now powerless over the kingdoms and yet still smaller battles continued. The demons disperesed and many men slain them. They all settled down and what was to be forgotten was not. Someone has the ring. I can feel it. Many years of battle and death will come. I think that Arden is under the influence of that ring. It's power is unimagineable and can only be destroyed in the deep fires of Mordor. Someone has a hold of that ring and it will destroy father's kingdom. I can't let that happen. The necklace, I think it was a gift from God. He has sent a sign. Never lose that necklace. It is the only thing that will save you. Evelyn looked down at the necklace with fear in her eyes.   
  
'Evelyn I promise nothing will happen to you or father. I won't let it." with that he reached over the covers to hug his one and only younger sister. Heero stood putting the candles out one by one, not suspecting that Arden was already constructing an evil plan.Arden sat in the throne of the great king tracing the edge of his scared face with a long narrow finger.   
  
"Dark Lord, I have done what you have commanded. By daylight the castle guards will see that there are traces of Heero's clothing in the King's chambers. They will think he tried to kill the great king."he smiled when he saw a black sphere form. A voice rang from it, "You have done well." Arden snuck down the long dark corridor to the chambers of the king where he left a dagger on the ground by his bed and yelled for help.  
  
"Guards! Guards! Someone has tried to murder your great and honorable king! Justice must be given!" Guards poured into the room. An officer picked up Heero's shirt with his sword. Eyeing it closely he spoke, "It is prince Heero's."  
  
"I will not have justice go unserved in this kingdom. Bring him to me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero woke with a startle as he heard cries for the royal guards. He jumped to his feet and found Evelyn sleeping. He gripped the handle of his sword tightly as he heard footsteps approach. "Open up!" The guard banged. Evelyn stirred rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat up as the door was knocked down as dozens of guards poured into the room.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? I demand that you answer me!" Evelyn said standing tall and straight.  
  
"Your heighness, the king has commanded us to bound your brother and bring him to the throne room."  
  
"I will go without bindings." The guards followed Heero out as Evelyn strode behind them all. Entering the great hall Arden was standing to the right of the king, with his arm draped on the armrest of the throne.  
  
"Father, you have requested my presence?" The king smiled but soon faded as he looked at his daughter.  
  
"You love your sister and I do you not?"  
  
"Father that is such a ridulous question. Of course I love you and Evelyn, I would dearly lay my life in return for your safety." The king stroked his beard at this.  
  
"Then why is it that you tried to murder me?" Heero's eyes widened at this statement.   
  
"Father I have been taught only to do good and to use my strength and honor. I have never in my life had rebuked you or any of our ancestors before us. Do not question my loyalty to this family.   
  
"I have bore a son from a demon. You lie. I will not tolerate this. Let it be known and written that the heir to the thrown has now been banished from this Kingdom and the new prince to inherit this land will be Arden. Save your worthless words and be gone. Give him a days worth of bread and water. Nothing more and nothing less. One steed will do and let him ride out of the kingdom's gates."  
  
"Father! He was in my room the whole night. You know he would never dare lay an evil hand upon you! You must believe me!" Evelyn pleaded. His father turned his head waving his hands. At his command the guards dragged Heero outside to the gates where they tied a sack of bread and water onto the sattle of the horse. Heero mounted and looked at his sister. The corners of her eyes glistened with tears.  
  
"Look for me in the kingdom of the elves. Magic is involved and I know that this cannot be defeated with mere swords and arrows."  
  
"Brother I will search for you. I swear it. In daylight think of me. On the rainy days look to the north where the Drylanda orchids grow and remember my scent. Do not forget to search for me as well. I dare not live without you near me!"   
  
"Heero andelu i ven."  
  
"The road will be more dangerous for you. For me it is but an adventure. Be careful and do not forget me."  
  
"You are eternally my brother." Evelyn said blowing a kiss and prayer to him. *Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i valar tielyanna nu vilya.* Out of outrage to Arden, Evelyn tracked up the great winding stairs into the castle and stood in front of the king and Arden.  
  
"You have done a wrong justice father and it will not go unnoticed. Heero has always gone out of his way to help the people of our great Kingdom and now you are to let this cruel and unjust man take the throne after your death?"  
  
"Silence! Of all the years that you have lived under my rule have I ever heard such an untrue and hateful statement to an honorable man." Arden smiled and lowered his head to the ear of the king. He whispered in a low tone. The king left his throne as Evelyn eyed Arden.  
  
~*~*~*~Heero~*~*~*~  
  
Night had already fallen so quickly and Heero rode off swiftly. He saw that the soil was soft from morning rainfall. He slowed and mounted off his horse to take a closer look at the ground. He saw fresh horse tracks and calculated that there were at least a dozen horses. Before he could stand completely he was hit by darkness. 


	3. Joining Forces to Save a Princess

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this fic in a while. I was working on a story in the Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon crossover section. If you have time check that out too. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Heero groaned as he felt his conciousness return to him. He sat up clutching his head and as he removed his hand from his head dry blood was smeared on his palm. Heero looked around seeing a beautiful and lavishly decorated room. The room had silk sheets on the bed and egyptian cotton was drapped from the windows. The room was fragrant as flowers were positioned everywhere in large and small vases. Confused he swung his legs over the side of the bed when he heard a soft creak outside of the door. Heero sat still as the door was flung open but only met the gaze of the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Her golden hair was braided back loosely with a small gold crown to adorn her head. Her aquamarine blue eyes held warmth and compassion. She took a few steps foward into the room and saw that her gues was awake. Her dark navy blue dress highlighting the glint in her eyes.  
  
"I see our guest has awaken." Heero looked her in the eye as he heard her melodious voice. "I am princess Relena Peacecraft of the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
"Guest? Is this how you treat your guests?" Heero said touching the back of his head. Princess Relena laughed lightly at his comment.  
  
"I am terribly sorry. One of the guards outside the castle walls said you were roaming around uncharted territories and suggested that you were a threat. I am sorry for your injury." Relena said with a bow. Heero just dismissed the fact and resorted to standing up against the wall near the window. He looked out to the north in rememberance of his sister.  
  
"Evelyn..."he breathed.  
  
"Is that the name of a loved one? It's beautiful." Relena stated sitting down on a cushioned bench propped against the wall next to the door.  
  
"It is the name of my sister."Heero stated flatly.  
  
"Why do you not go to her now? You are free to leave when you would like." Relena questioned.  
  
"She is in danger and I have been banished from my own Kingdom." Relena gasped lightly at this.  
  
"What kingdom have you come from? And even what of your name?"  
  
"I am Prince Heero Yuy of the Zerone Kingdom." Heero said bowing his head ever so slightly at the introduction.  
  
"Prince Heero Yuy?! I have heard of the mighty Zerone Kingdom and the beautiful drylanda orchids that grow there. They grow only north to the kingdom if I am correct." Heero nodded at her comment.  
  
"My sister's favorite flower."  
  
"Well what is happening to your Kingdom?" Relena said straighteneing out her back.  
  
"Saurun has sent a henchman of his to dominate my kingdom. I know this because I can feel the evil pressence emitting from the one who has over thrown my father's rule." Heero said balling his fists in anger.  
  
"The ring caused this did it not? But I was told that the ring was destroyed more than a century ago. How could Saurun have possibly survived the war?" Relena said with concern clearly in her tone.  
  
"He never died. As long as that ring still exists, Saurun will live. He has taken seize of my Kingdom by sending a man named Aden. He has a mystical pressence in him and so I must go to the kingdom of elves and ask for help. If not, he will take my sister for who knows what. After he has taken the neighboring Kingdoms he and Saurun will stop at nothing to conquer the world." Heero turned away from the window to face Relena. "Princess Relena if I may ask for some assistance. I will need as much help as I can get to defeat the enemy and search for that ring."  
  
"Please call me Relena. I will send for our neighboring Kingdom's riders. They are well known for their strength and skill with a sword. I can as of them as a favor to retrieve your sister as my men will assist you to the kingdom of the Elves." Relena smiled.  
  
"Do you speak of the Riders of Rohan?"Heero asked.  
  
"Yes, I am very good friends with the prince of Rohan. Prince Trowa Barton to be precise. He owes our kingdom a few favors and I am sure that if he hears of such a large threat he will gladly take it upon himself to protect his kingdom as well as others." Relena smiled. Heero just looked at her quirking his lips into a very thin and small smile before looking out to the North one more time.   
  
~*~Back in Zerone~*~  
  
  
  
Evelyn paced back and forth in her room. Her mind was racing in fury and worry for her father's kingdom. She heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me Ena!" Evelyn sighed in relief and unlocked the door. A girl tumbled into the Princess' room struggling to catch her breath. "Some of our own men have turned with the convincing of Arden. Some of them have started to take the ladies of the court for their own likings. I came in hopes I could stay with you. I'm afraid I will be next." Evelyn's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"They have taken some of the ladies of MY OWN COURT?!" Evelyn said as her blood began to boil. Some of those ladies had been like sisters to her. Evelyn' childhood friend nodded to confirm it. She drew a ragged breath before answering. "Don't worry Ena. I won't let anything happen to us even if it kills me I won't let them touch you. You've been a dear friend to me." The taller friend smiled and nodded at her encouraging words. Evelyn looked at her friend Ena. They had been friends since they were children and now Ena had grown to be a young woman. Her hair flowed to her shoulders ending just above them. Her hair was brown but her eyes a beautiful and striking green.  
  
"I have some food stashed under my bed. If you are hungry there is more than enough to last for days. Do not leave this room unless it is necessary. I will be back. I have to have a little word with Arden." Ena could only stare as her friend exited before she could protest. Evelyn made her way down the halls of the castle and into the throne room where Arden sat upon her father's throne lazily. She heard the clashing of swords and stepped a little quicker. To her surprise she found two guards she knew very well fighting each other bruised and battered.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Evelyn demanded. Arden straightened out and propped his chin on his hand.   
  
"Ah~ the fair princess has finally emerged from her room." he smirked. "What troubles you my sweet?" Evelyn shivered involunterily as his voice dripped with a sweet tone only ment for her.   
  
"You are having my own guards fight each other to the death in hopes to enterain yourself. It's sickening. Guards! Sheath your swords!" Evelyn said slightly turning her body to the guards. Although Arden was in charge her guards still followed every one of her commands even though many have hesitated because of the power Arden held. Arden was highly amused by the display of defienance the Princess was showing. He rose from the throne and made his way down to the where the Princess was standing.   
  
"I was bored," Arden whispered into her ear deathly close to her face. "I decided to entertain myself. No harm in that right Princess?"  
  
"You call having guards kill each other no harm? The new guards you have seem just as ruthless with their women as you are." Evelyn spat coldly.  
  
"Oh~ you're talking about those little girls you call ladies? Please may the gods have mercy on them. Those boys to get quite rough when they're excited!" He laughed. Evelyn shivered hearing his cold and evil laughter fill the halls of the castle when there were laughter of her brother and father conversing late into the evening. She shut her eyes trying to embrace those memories as if they were to fade if she did not protect them.   
  
"You're a disgusting and sinister man. I hope you die a fearful and painful death one of which even the most evil could not fathom." Evelyn spat with that she retreated back to her room. She found Ena sitting quietly on her bed resting her head lightly on the pillows.  
  
"Evelyn where have you been! You worried me so! I thought Arden might have done something to you!" Ena said jumping off the bed to greet her friend with a welcoming hug. Evelyn only smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't let that creature touch me even if my own brother dared me to." Evelyn smiled. She sighed inwardly thinking about where her brother may be. She worried for his safety and said the same silent prayer she had chanted before he left.  
  
*Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i valar tielyanna nu vilya.*  
  
~*~In Sanq Kingdom~*~  
  
  
  
"Heero, we must leave now to the Kingdom of Rohan. It will takes us very little time to reach the castle." Relena said opening the door for Heero. The two walked out of the castle and out to a group of guards sitting high atop their horses. Relena approached her grey horse and mounted. Heero found his horse to be black and mouted just the same. "If we are all ready we must ride to Rohan and reach our destination before sundown" Relena's voice echoed out to those around her. They all nodded and began their small journey to the castle of Rohan.  
  
"Relena, it is not safe to travel with us after this ride to Rohan." Heero stated darting his eyes on the surrounding coutry sides.  
  
"Nonsense, I have needed some adventure," Relena said on her galloping horse. Heero only gritted his teeth. With a woman to accompany them there would be complications and she would hold them down. Yet he also felt unsettled leaving her behind in her kingdom seeing that Sanq was only a day's travel from his own kingdom.  
  
Night was beginning to fall as the sky began to drip in the fading lights of day. They reached a huge castle with many torches aligning the walls. Surrounding it was a peaceful and large village. Hundreds upon hundreds of home built around each other with people scurring to get home.  
  
"The kingdom of Rohan." Relena smiled. "Such a beautiful place in the day. Although the people fear the night because of the large and dark forest east of here."  
  
"Princess Relena!" Relena snapped her head foward as a gates man shouted. "Prince Trowa awaits you! It has been long since we have seen you! It is good to have you back!" Relena smiled before taking her horse through the main gate and into the safety of the castle. Heero followed cautiously looking at the men walking around in their armor. He took note of every single opening in that castle from where he could see. A man came to take the horses while another showed Relena and Heero the main throne room. Sitting in the throne was a tall man with brown hair obscuring one eye. But the other that showed was a lovely emerald color almost peircing through the dim room.  
  
"Relena it has been long. I am honored to have you come and visit on such a notice." Relena bowed at his statement. "And this must be?"  
  
"I am Prince Heero Yuy of the Zerone Kingdom." Heero slightly bowed his head in respect.  
  
"Ah~ Zerone. I have heard you have a sister." Heero's eyes faltered for a split second at the mention of his sister. Trowa caught this and continued. "She is dear to you is she not?" Heero only nodded in response.  
  
"Trowa, we have come to ask you of a favor." Relena said taking a step foward. "You must help us. It is not only our kingdom or Zerone in danger but every kingdom from here to the ends of the earth. Saurun is back." Trowa's eyes widened. He had heard the ring was never destroyed but to think that Saurun would continue with his evil ways had taken him back slightly.  
  
"What shall I do?" Trowa asked.  
  
"First you must go and retrieve my sister. If I go to get her I will be killed for I was banished. Bring her safely to the kingdom of the elves. I will be there asking for help in the magical sort." Heero cut in.  
  
"How do I know who the princess is?" Trowa asked calmly.  
  
"You will know" Heero stated flatly.  
  
"It is done then. Take as many supplies necessary on your journey to the elves along with weapons. You will encounter rocs at any rate. I will leave now with my own group of men to retrieve the princess. I promise to bring her back safely." Heero nodded confirming that this jouney was to begin now.   
  
Relena, Heero and their riders began their journey eastward from the castle and into the lands of creatures other than humans. And for Trowa, he was on his way to save a damsil in distress. 


	4. Rescue of a Damsel

A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter! I am writing more so please leave lots of comments. This is a first try kind of fic so don't flame me. Thanks.   
  
The sun was rising and Trowa still rode hard to the north where the kingdom of Zerone lies. He turned his head to look over his shoulder lightly making sure his riders didn't need a rest. Then his eyes landed on his very good friend Syrus. He was a childhood friend and a brother like figure to him. His dirty blond hair short and deep blue eyes made him a handsome figure. He was also very skilled in combat. Trowa turned his back to the front where he started to see the distant figure of a castle and large villages. They approached the castle as fast as their horses would carry them.  
  
~*~Inside the castle~*~  
  
"Ena you can go to the market. Arden does not know you are a lady of the court so just act like a normal maid on an errand and pick up some resources. We are leaving. I can't stay here any longer." Ena nodded her head and took the money Evelyn held for her and headed out the door with a basket in hand. Evelyn smiled as she began to get various necessaties. She then realized in the time of her brother's absence she had not seen her father. Fear started to flow through her veins and she tried to calm her racing heart. Evelyn made her way to the throne room again to find Arden sitting there with his eyes closed.  
  
"ARDEN!" Evelyn barked.  
  
"Such a rutgus from such a beautiful and soft creature." He popped open an eye to see her. Evelyn could feel the blood rising into her head again.  
  
"Where is my father? Why has he not been present at all?" Evelyn hissed.  
  
"Your father is in his room." Evelyn was taken back. She had expected him to have thrown him into the dungeons but now knowing he was in his own room made Evelyn almost delighted. Arden smirked at the small smile forming on her mouth as she turned to find her father.  
  
~*~Outside the castle~*~  
  
Ena had purchased a few items and placed them in her basket and headed back to the castle. She heard whispers so she turned to see that a group of men came to the her.  
  
"Are you a maid of this castle?" asked one with brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"No, I am a lady of the Princess' court" Ena bowed her head lightly. "Whom may you be?"she said lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"I am Prince Trowa Barton of Rohan. My men and I have come here to bring the Princess back to her brother." Ena smiled widely at that statement.   
  
"Please do not reveal yourselves just state that you are lost. Arden will hurt Evelyn more."  
  
"Evelyn? Is that the name of the Pincess?" Ena nodded. She proceeded to help them in when an ear splitting scream was heard echoing from the castle.  
  
"Oh no~ the Princess!" Ena screamed as she dropped her basket and ran to the castle.  
  
~*~Inside~*~  
  
"YOU SNIVELING MURDERER!" Evelyn screamed as she tried to enter her father's room. The guards blocked her way as she saw her father with a white blanket covering his form.Arden came up behind her as she crumpled to the floor in a tearing mess. He snaked his arm around her slim waste wisked her off into is bedroom. "Put me down this instant!" Evelyn elbowed the man but he just laughed in her face.  
  
"My beautiful and sweet Evelyn, you will have to accept the fact that you will be my wife some time. I suggest you do it now." Arden smirked before pinning Evelyn down on the bed. Evelyn thrashed violently trying to knock his vice like grip from her form but failed. She let out a fustrated cry. Arden reached under her gown to feel her leg while kissing her long and slender neck. He smiled at the Princess' defeated form. He trailed his long finger up and towards the inner part of her thigh. Evelyn became more afraid and gave one last cry of despair. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block this all from her mind when she noticed Arden's hand was frozen in place. Evelyn opened her eyes and saw a man with beautiful green eyes holding a long and dangerously sharp sword against the nape of Arden's neck.  
  
"Pull your hand away from her heighness. I suggest that you remove yourself from her quickly before your manhood is cut away from you" Trowa spoke deathly low. His voice held an uncontrolled anger as he shook with every word. Evelyn rolled off the side of the bed and stood by the doorway. She saw many guards on the floor in a mess and all unconcious. She looked back to the that had just saved her from a terrible fate. He was tall and slim but noticeably toned. His well figured arms rippled with every movement he made. Evelyn felt her cheeks go hot. Trowa gave a hard smack to Arden's head with the handle of his sword and watched his body slump foward. He turned around to see the Princess against the wall with her mouth slightly agape. Trowa's breath caught in his throat. She was more beautiful than he could have imagined. Her figure small and petite but supple. Her hair was pinned up but because of her assault her hair had wisps of oak color strands flying this way and that. Her eyes a deep sapphire blue. She looked up at him to look him in the eye.  
  
"Who are you?" Evelyn spoke softly. Trowa had thought for a moment that he had gone mute but indeed he still failed to breathe. Her voice was soft and feathery. It sounded like the ringing of bells to his ears.  
  
"I am Prince Trowa Barton of the kingdom of Rohan." Trowa answered taking a few paces closer to her before taking one of her small hands and pressing a kiss to it. Evelyn blushed furiously although she tried to tame the burning sensation that spread on her cheeks. "And may I ask who this beautiful young lady might be?"  
  
"I am Princess Evelyn Yuy of Zerone." Evelyn spoke as she did a little curtsey.   
  
"My riders await us outside. We must leave at once." Trowa said leading her down the halls.  
  
"But my friend Lady Ena! She..." Evelyn was cut off by Trowa answering.  
  
"Lady Ena waits for you as well outside with my men." Evelyn smiled as she tried not to step on the fallen bodies. She was not far behind Trowa but she had her foot get caught on a guard's belt. She went flying down to the ground with a loud gasp. Trowa turned back alerted by her gasp and stooped to catch her by her waist. She was merely inches away from the floor so close her nose almost touched the ground. Trowa lifted her back up to her feet. He took her by the hand and led her completely outside.  
  
"Princess Evelyn!" Ena shouted running to the princess. They embraced each other before Evelyn broke into tears.  
  
"I was sure I was going to be that aweful man's wife!" Evelyn cried wiping a tear from her face. Ena's smile dropped as she stood comforting her.  
  
"Please we must move quickly!" Syrus shouted. He mounted off his horse and extended a hand to Ena. A faint blush stained her cheeks before being lifted upon the horse. Syrus mounted back on and watched the Prince and Princess silently.   
  
"Princess?" Trowa said extending a hand for her. Evelyn shook her head. His heart skipped a beat.  
  
"I have a horse that I cannot leave behind." Evelyn spoke softly. "Nirowen!" Horse hooves were heared thundering on the ground a beautiful white horse strode to her side. Evelyn smiled and patted her head. "Nirowen theo den nala." The horse knelt as low as possible and allowed Evelyn to mount. She held tightly to her reigns and waited for Trowa to mount. He mounted his horse and the whole group of riders and ladies began their journey to the kingdom of elves not knowing of the dangerous roads ahead of them.  
  
A/N: I know this was short but it was because the one before this was pretty long. I will promise to make it longer. I hope you liked the updates! Leave lots of comments only if they are nice and helpful....none of that flaming! ^_^ 


End file.
